The Eagle and the Arrow
by MunchyKool
Summary: An Assassin boy and a Templar girl. What could possibly go wrong? This is going to be an Altair x OC story over time :) Enjoy :D ON HOLD FOR THE TIME BEINGG
1. Prologue

**Hey'o! This is mah first Assassins Creed story and I only wrote this because I haven't seen a story like this and I think the idea is... interesting. Well let me know what you think and I'll say hi when the next chapter comes out :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Me no own Assassins Creed, I only think that the characters are HAWT! :D**

* * *

BOOM. The small wooden door shook on its hinges. I trembled in fear, knowing what would follow after the door banged.

"Open up you little brat!" The noise of the door was nothing compared to his voice. It sounded like thunder and lightning all mixed together in one, and then add in the most powerful storm that you can think of. That is what his voice sounds like. I shook silently, not letting the tears completely flow over.

"I said OPEN UP!" His voice boomed again. I whimpered quietly. What have I done this time?

"P-please just go a-away," I whispered my voice was nothing compared to his booming one. The door shook again; it was going to give away any minute now. One last bang sent the door flying off its hinges. An unexpected scream tore from my lips as his shadow loomed over me. His was a tanned face filled with wrinkles and there were frown lines around his incredibly thin lips. His nose was long and pointed and his cold grey eyes were drawn together, creating ugly delves in his forehead. He stalked towards me and stood sneering down at me. I stared up at him with wide eyes, feeling very afraid. He picked me up by the scuff of my neck and pinned me against a wall. I looked into his eyes and prepared to be beaten, again, by my father.

* * *

** A FEW YEARS LATER.**

I was in my home, perfectly safe. Or at least that's what I thought. I sat next to my father, and I was beginning to notice his twitchy movements and awareness to every sound.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked him. He answered with a glare and said.

"Be quiet child," I sighed and left to go to my room. I slowly wandered down the half lit corridor, wondering what I was planning to do in my room. Then I heard a noise that made my blood run cold, my father just screamed. Literally screamed like he was being tortured. I ran back down the hallway, only to find my father on the floor and a man in white towering over him. He was dressed like the scholars that you see wandering round. But this man was no scholar, despite the fact that he had numerous weapons on his body, there was differences in the outfit that you wouldn't find on a scholar. He had a white hood on that basically covered his face and all you could see was the bottom half of the man's face. His lips were not incredibly full, but not insanely thin. Over them he had a small scar, that only made him look more dangerous, but handsome at the same time. He was of a lean build and he seemed that he would be quite tall if he stood up. There was no doubt in my mind that he was an Assassin. My mouth gaped open in horror, and I saw blood seeping out of a wound in my father's throat. It was staining the floor a dark crimson colour. The Assassin bent down and wiped a pure white feather in the blood coming from my father. He glanced at me and I saw very bright hazel eyes, almost bordering on a golden colour. He looked at me, confused, as if he didn't know what to do with me. I was very aware of the steel knife pressing against me leg. I carried it around with me at all times, just for safety. Would I have to use it now? I really hope not. He stood up quickly and fled the scene, leaping gracefully out of the window. But he had made one vital mistake. My father was still alive. I rushed towards him and knelt by his side. He coughed violently, making more blood seep out of his wound in the process. I didn't try and stop the bleeding, I knew he was a dead man.

"C-ch-child," He choked. I looked him in the eyes and nodded. "T-take this," He reached a shaking hand into his robes and pulled and sliver pendant from inside it. I took it in my hands gently and observed it. It was quite a large silver cross with flicked ends, and in the very centre it held a ruby. I turned it over to see an engraving on the back saying 'Not to us God, Not to us, but to Your Name Give Glory,'. I slipped it on over my head and asked.

"Why?" His face creased into a grimace, obviously trying to smile. He coughed once more before looking me straight in the eye.

"You're a Templar now child, s-seek o-out your u-uncle," His eyes then glazed over and he stared into space. My father just died. He died right in front of me. And I didn't care. I glanced down at the beauty of a necklace that hung limply around my neck.

I'm a Templar.

* * *

See that thing down there? It says review. Click it und type something, I dare ya! No I DOUBLE dare ya! :D


	2. Chapter 1

**Next chappie is here! :D YEYEYEYEY! I'm quite happy with the length in this one too, I managed to get it over a 1000 words :D IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! Oh and by the way, I'm sorry if the 1st person and tenses suck, it's because I fail at them and thats why it might be a weird read,but enjoy! Anyways onto the thank you's!**

**So thanks to **

**Ghostukine**

**and**

**Solaheartnet**

**:) Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only wished that I owned Assassins Creed, because it's awesome, but unfortunately I don't :(**

* * *

**5 YEARS LATER**

"Again," The elderly man snapped. I charged at him, with a wooden stick in my hand, and swung at him. He dodged quickly, but that move had left him slightly off balance. I took my chance and lunged towards him. He took a sharp blow to the stomach, nearly doubling over, but he quickly regained his posture and aimed his attack at me. I hopped backwards successfully and he lost his balance yet again. I went to hit him again with my stick, but snapped upwards and landed a blow on the side of my face. I staggered backward and cupped my cheek. Already feeling the blood seep through a, now open, wound. I felt the rage overcome my mind as my vision became tipped with red. All I could see was him. I need him to be hurt, wounded, and killed. I growled and charged towards him yet again. A smile crept onto his wrinkly face, he was enjoying the fact that I hadn't gave up. As I went to swing at him, he brought his hands up and sent my wooden weapon flying out of my palms. His victory clearly showed on his features.

"Aga-" His words cut short as I leapt on him. Therefore bringing him crashing to the ground. My hand then snapped to the bottom of my leg, where I had a small dagger hidden. I pulled it out and pushed it firmly against his neck, drawing a little bit of blood. Fear showed clearly in his cold grey eyes. I sat back, releasing the dagger, and I laughed at him.

"I win," I giggled as I got up from my sitting position on him.

"That was an unfair fight child," He scolded.

"An unfair fight, which I won," I countered. He grinned slightly, and I helped him to his feet. Although he was my father's brother he was nothing like him. He had the same creases on his face as my father did, but he was shorter and in quite a good shape for his age. You could still tell that he was an elderly man though; his greying hair did that work for him. He had a straight nose and bright grey eyes. His cheekbones were quite low, making his face seem as if it was sagging down. If you looked at him, and you didn't know him, you would think that he was quite a mean person. But trust me, he isn't.

"Go and rest child, you have done a lot of work today," I bowed slightly and answered with a,

"Yes, uncle," I left the room, walking slowly down the corridor. Every single one of muscles were burning, my legs were the worst as I was finding it hard to even stand up now. That was mainly the reason why I was walking so slow. It wasn't the only reason though. I didn't want to go back to my room to sleep, not tonight. I found that there is a pattern in what happens. If I work hard on my training the nightmares come back, and since I train every day I have the nightmares every night.

They aren't normal night terrors though, normally they're meant to be about one thing. These they're all jumbled up, as if they're not sure what to torture me with. They consist of the beating, the training, living in constant fear, and the Assassin. He is always in my memory, but I remember him as the clumsy little Assassin that looked confused to see me standing there. A lot can change in five years though. He might be dead, he might have gotten better, and he might be hunting me. A shiver ran down my spine at that thought. It was his job to hunt me though, I'm a Templar and he's an Assassin. That's just how it works. Suddenly the pendant that hung around my neck seemed to be heavier. I'm in the middle of a war I didn't even know about until a few years ago. Dragged into the battlefield without even knowing it. I was going to end up dead. That was a fact.

I reached my room and flopped down onto the wooden bed. Even though we Templars are wealthy and successful, the Assassins were still better. They did not fear death, they embraced it, they had extreme amounts of skill, and they had heart. They would sacrifice their own lives just to get the job done. All of which made them extremely deadly. These thoughts kept repeating over and over in my head, until I fell into a deep slumber. Only to be met with the nightmares again.

* * *

I jolted out of my sleep, clutching at me chest and breathing deeply. That was certainly different. I dreamt that I was fighting that Assassin, but I was no match for him. In the space of a few seconds he had me pinned down, and I closed my eyes to await my certain death. But instead of a dagger piercing my heart, or his blade slitting my throat, his lips met mine. Only for the briefest of seconds, and then he was gone. That was when my eyes jolted open to the real world. I groaned and sat on the edge of my bed, and I rested my head in my hands.

"Stupid head, making me think things I shouldn't be," I whispered to myself.

I pushed myself off the edge of the bed to get ready. I slipped on my clothes, which consisted of a simple top and trousers, and ran a comb through my hair. I looked at myself in the small mirror that hung on my wall. I have blazing green eyes and high cheekbones, along with a straight nose and lips that weren't too full or too thin. Most of that was my mother's doing, but I only knew that from description, as she had died whilst giving birth to me. I have long wavy hair that is a russet brown colour, and I normally tie that back into a braid, so it doesn't get in my way. As for my body, I have a feminine shape. I have curves but I didn't flaunt them, there was no need to. My chest area is of average size, I have long legs that are toned due to my amount of training. My stomach is flat and hard because of my rigorous training. Also, I am quite tall for a woman coming in at about 5, 8". I turned and walked out of my bedroom, my thoughts on my dream from the night before.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello there again! I'm back and I bring with me a new chapter! :D **

**Thank you to:**

**Solaheartnet**

**and**

**Demisses**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS CREED AT ALL!**

* * *

I padded into the small room that we used for talking and dining. I grabbed an apple off the small wooden table and sat down on one of the chairs. I took a bite out of the sweet fruit and turned my gaze lazily to my uncle entering the room. He ignored all the food and sat down opposite me. I raised an eyebrow at his odd behaviour. He coughed awkwardly to get my attention, which he already had, and opened his mouth to speak. He then closed it. Then opened it again.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He met my gaze and nodded slowly.

"W-well, I've been thinking," My eyes narrowed, where was he going with this? "You are twenty now and there is something that you need," Oh no. "You are beautiful, strong, amazing, all the more reason for you to have," Oh please no! "This," He pointed his hand to the wall, and I followed his gesture. My jaw dropped in shock, and my eyes widened to an unbelievable size. There resting against the wall was the most beautiful bow I have ever seen in my life. I opened my mouth to thank him, actually say anything for that matter. But all that came out of my mouth was a few choking sounds. I jumped out of my seat and practically flew across the room.

"F-f-for me?" I asked. He nodded as I picked up the bow to examine it in more detail. It was made of a dark foreign looking wood, and it had intricate patterns all the way along it.

"It's beautiful," I stated. He chuckled gently.

"Well I know how much you love those things, Siham, so I thought I would get you a special one," He explained. I looked him straight in the eye and smirked.

"You had me scared! I thought you were going to say that I needed to get a husband!" I laughed.

"Why do you think I worded my sentences that way," He asked. I glared at him for a moment.

"Can I go and test it?" I glanced back down at the masterpiece in my hands.

"Sure, do as you wish! Just use some of the guards for target practise or something like that. I don't really care either way," I chuckled at his lack of respect for the guards. I muttered a quick thank you before going to walk out of the door.

"Siham!" He shouted after me. I looked over my shoulder to see what he wanted. "You're not going to kill anyone if you don't have any arrows!" He pointed to the wall again. I smirked again, before picking up the quiver of arrows. I walked out of the door swiftly.

"Thanks for reminding me!" I shouted over my shoulder.

* * *

I ran through the dusty streets of Acre, loving the feeling of the dust making little trails on my trousers. People were staring at me, but I ignored them, they always did. They didn't approve of a woman wearing a normal shirt and trousers, much less one wearing that while running at full speed through the streets. My breath was coming heavily and my legs were beginning to feel wobbly. Stamina was definitely not a strong point of mine.

I saw an alleyway and turned into it, getting up my speed to jump up onto the roof. I powered up my leg muscles and leapt. I exhaled and my hands gripped the edge and I pulled myself up. I then turned left and headed up a ladder onto a higher roof. A guard was there looking out across the city, and as soon as he heard me he turned around.

"What are you doing up here? Get down, you could hurt yourself!" He exclaimed. He seemed shocked that there was a woman on a rooftop with him.

"I don't feel like it," I answered. His expression became one of annoyance.

"Get down or I'll!" He hesitated. I laughed.

"What will you do? Nothing. Exactly." I smiled at him. Then I turned around to look out across the magnificent city. Behind me I could hear him moving around and shuffling, as if he was torn as to what he would do. Then suddenly, silence. Nothing was heard from behind me, but then one noise that betrayed what he was about to do. A sword unsheathing, I heard the air whooshing, so I span round to see him about to strike.

"That's so mean!" I pouted, and then I chuckled evilly and unsheathed my own dagger. I smiled at him as I lunged with my weapon towards his midsection. I had obviously taken him by surprise, as he lost his balance and almost fell of then roof. That would certainly be an interesting death.

I chuckled lightly as I slowly drove him towards the edge of the building. Finally I had him where I wanted him.

"I wonder if you like heights?" I asked myself. His features now clearly showed how frightened he was.

"I guess that's a no, then." I smiled and I raised my leg to his chest, and I kicked. He let out a strangled cry as he fell to his death. Again, I smiled as I watched the locals scream in terror at the dead body that lay in front of them.

I kept jumping over the rooftops to try and see if I could find a suitable place to 'snipe' the guards. Ah, perfect! A large tower stood, and it looked over many of the guards that were standing beneath and around it.

I took a deep breath and sprinted towards the tower, I jumped again and felt a sense of relief as my hands found grooves to grip onto. I then began my slow climb towards the top of the tower. Another weak point of mine; I can climb, but not very quickly. I groaned as I pulled myself up over the little wall that surrounded the top balcony of the tower.

I stayed there and pulled the bow off my body. My breath was taken away as I stared at the magnificent beauty of the weapon. I ran my fingers over the little patterns that were engraved in it.

I stood up and looked around for a target. Way beneath the tower was a little building, and on the building was the little figure of a guard. I brought the bow up and held it at my full arm length. I then straightened my posture and placed an arrow on the bow. I placed my two fingers around the elastic sinew string and pulled it back to my ear. I aimed for the guard an exhaled as I let go of the sinew, and let the arrow fly towards the guard. It hit him in the shoulder, and I watched as he fell to the ground and started writhing. I pulled another arrow out harshly and repeated the process, this time I took longer to aim and then I let go of the arrow. I watched as it struck him in the chest. He immediately became still, and I grinned. At least I still had it in me. Then I pulled out another arrow and aimed for another guard.

* * *

After a few hours of killing the guards, I climbed down from the tower. My uncle was probably getting worried now, so it would be best if I made my way home. By the time I had climbed down from the tower it was completely dark, and it made me uneasy. You never know what could be lurking around. I stayed to the rooftops as it made me feel safer, not much safer but still. I wandered along the rooftops and stopped to look at the night sky. The air was still warm, so I let it toss around my hair.

I turned to look behind me, and I see a flash of white strike across a building and disappear. I keep going, but I increase my pace to a jog. I quickly glance round behind me again, and I see a glint of steel. A sharp pain spreads around my thigh and it sends me tumbling to the ground, a sharp cry of pain ripping itself out of my mouth as I look down to inspect the wound. A throwing knife was imbedded in my thigh and there was still pain flashing around my leg.

I look up to see who the knife belonged to. A lean figure stood cloaked in white about 30 feet away from me. My breath hitched in my throat, was it _him?_ I froze as I watched the Assassin stalk towards me.

'_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die' _I started to hyperventilate, as I shuffled backwards against a wall. He was getting closer and closer to me, and then I heard a little '_shink' _and a long blade had appeared on his arm from, seemingly, nowhere. The noise pulled me out of my temporary freeze, he was right in front of me now.

He struck, so I rolled off to the side. Therefore making him strike wall. Deciding to take advantage of my living I began to run, completely forgetting about the pain in my leg. I heard him begin to take chase a few minutes afterwards. I was at a disadvantage though, because he's fast and I'm wounded. That isn't very good odds.

My stamina was beginning to wear out, and fast. My breath was coming out heavy and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I was about to slow down, when I fell through a roof. Well not really fell through, more like fell IN. As I fell, I hit my head on the floor, therefore making my vision go all woozy. The last thing I saw before the darkness took me, was a flash of white.

* * *

**Look at the box that says 'review' just down there! I would LOVE IT if you typed something in there!**


End file.
